The King and the Wild Child (Rewritten)
by NoizyBunny
Summary: At first, it was Gumdramon acting strange whenever Shoutmon and Lunamon were together. Then, over a short time, both Shoutmon and Gumdramon began acting strange. Rated T to be safe Pairings: ShoutGum and Shouna (if you squint) Warning: Yaoi/boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone long time no see! I decided to rewrite my old ShoutmonxGumdramon fanfics since I felt they were in need of a rewrite. I'm also getting back into Digimon a bit so I found this the perfect time to do it. Im leaving the original up for the time being but may delete it later on down the line.**

 **This story is also posted on my Wattpad and A03**

 **Warning: Characters may be out of character (And really by characters I mean Cutemon more likely than others but I do enjoy writing him like this so I hope you guys won't mind too much.)**

* * *

It was only a few months after Xros Heart defeated Bagramon and his army, leaving Shoutmon to take his place as the new king of the Digital World. The following months after, Quartzmon was defeated and the Digimon were separated from their partners once again. Though it wasn't long after that before the Digimon were reunited with their partners and the rest of the Xros Heart team. In the continuous reconstruction of the Digital World, that's when Shoutmon began noticing Gumdramon's weird behavior; even Cutemon began taking notice as well.

Shoutmon, who was being accompanied by Taiki, Yuu, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Akari, and Zenjirou, was vistiting the Disc Zone to checking in on it's repairs. The zone had collapsed during the fight with Bagra and Blue Flare from all the vibrating and shaking but was now basically completely restored for the most part. Shoutmon was going to visit Lunamon and the other residents of the zone to see how they've been doing. Finding Lunamon, Shoutmon began chatting with his friend as Lunamon continued to thank Shoutmon for saving her home and friends.

"I can't thank you enough! If you hadn't become the King, the Digital World would have never been reborn and we would have not gotten our zone back." Lunamon beamed, thanking Shoutmon for his hard work

"It's nothing really, Lunamon." Shoutmon grinned before taking notice of the slightly crushed DigiNoir box that Lunamon was holding in her hands. It was the same one Shoutmon had given to Lunamon way back then. "You still have that DigiNoir box I gave you?"

Lunamon gave a nod in response, causing Shoutmon to blush slightly red barely visible on his already red skin.

"Yes, like I said before, I'll keep it forever just to remember you."

Just the thought of Lunamon keep a silly box of food that he signed and gave her just to remember him was enough to make his face burn red a bit more.

At the same time, Gumdramon was exploring around the Disc Zone, Cutemon, who wanted out of the Xros Loader, following close behind Gumdramon, when he noticed Shoutmon and Lunamon. Moving closer to be in earshot, Gumdramon listened in on their conversation a frown spreading across his face. Noticing the frown, Cutemon became curious as to why the purple dragon was frowning.

"What's wrong, Gumdramon?" Cutemon asked

"Nothing, keep it down or they will hear us." Gumdramon answered looking back over to Shoutmon and Lunamon. He had lied, something was wrong, he felt...jealous. Jealous of Lunamon and he didn't know why. Why should he care if Shoutmon and Lunamon liked each other? Just watching them chat and laugh made the jealousy inside him bubble and made his heart ache. What set Gumdramon off the most was seeing Shoutmon blushing.

"What? Does Ousama like Lunamon or something?" Gumdramon grumbled under his breath, forgetting that Cutemon was behind him

Overhearing Gumdramon's grumbling, Cutemon put two and two together as a smirked crept up onto his face.

"Gumdramon, are you jealous of Lunamon?" Cutemon questioned

"W-What? No! I'm not jealous of Lunamon!" Gumdramon snapped quickly, glaring at the pink digimon, as a light red blush dusted his face.

Gumdramon continued glaring at Cutemon for a moment until realization hit him. He froze as he realized that he had yelled and surely Shoutmon and Lunamon had heard him. Sure enough both digimon had heard Gumdramon's yelling as Shoutmon made his way towards Gumdramon.

"Shit..." Gumdramon cursed as he peeked behind him to see Shoutmon coming towards him.

Without another thought, Gumdramon began running. He didn't know where he was running to but that didn't matter to him. After that he did not believe he could face Shoutmon at this moment.

"Gumdramon wait!" Shoutmon called out to Gumdramon, who didn't stop running. Quickly, Shoutmon turned to Cutemon "Can you tell Lunamon I'll be back? I'm going to go after Gumdramon."

"You got it!" Cutemon nodded before heading in Lunamon's direction

Hearing Cutemon's answer was enough as he turned and ran off in the same direction Gumdramon had gone off in hoping to catch up with the purple dragon before he ran too far off. Gumdramon just kept running, not paying attention to where exactly he was running as he looked back hoping that no one was following him. Unfortunately, with the purple dragon distracted at that moment, he ended up running directly into one of the Disc Zone's mountains and falling over into unconsciousness. Not to far behind, Shoutmon had almost caught up to Gumdramon only to watch as Gumdramon ran into the mountain in front of him. Shaking his head, Shoutmon went over to pick up and carry Gumdramon.

"Ousama..." The unconscious digimon quietly muttered

As Shoutmon carried the unconscious digimon back to where everyone else was in the zone, he overheard Gumdramon muttering as a light blush appeared on Shoutmon's face before shaking his head again. There was nothing strange about Gumdramon having him on his mind, after all Gumdramon was always going on how he was going to surpass him. Nothing more, nothing less; or so he thought. Remembering why he had to chase after Gumdramon in the first place was enough to make him start thinking otherwise. Lost in his own thoughts, Shoutmon continued his way back. After all he couldn't ignore his duties as the king, and he still needed to go over to the Shinobi Zone after finishing checking in on the Disc Zone.

* * *

 **Mostly the same yet completely different from the original. Anyway hope you enjoyed this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter out of the way! Have some fluffy stuffs.**

* * *

Making his way back into the residential area of the Disc Zone, Shoutmon first went to find and apologize to Lunamon for having to leave mid conversation just to chase after the wild child. Walking back to where he and Lunamon were chatting he was relieved to see that Lunamon and Cutemon were still chatting together.

"Hey Lunamon, sorry for leaving you, this wild child just continues to cause trouble." Shoutmon apologize

"Don't worry about it at all! More importantly, is he alright?" Lunamon asked

"Yeah, what happened to Gumdramon?" Cutemon also questioned

"He didn't pay attention to where he was running and he ended up running into one of the mountains. Now he's unconscious, but he should be fine." Shoutmon explained

Just at that moment Taiki and the others came over to where the three Digimon were as Taiki was the first to notice the unconscious purple dragon.

"Hey Shoutmon, what happened to Gumdramon? Is he alright?" Taiki asked, slightly concerned

"He ran into a mountain and knocked himself unconscious. He's still quite the wild child." Shoutmon chuckled

"Sounds like Tagiru, those two really are two peas in a pod." Taiki laughed

"Yeah we really ar-Hey! I don't run into things all the time!" Tagiru retaliated

"That's true, but you still manage to knock yourself unconscious somehow when we play basketball." Yuu smirked as he shrugged

"Shut up!" Tagiru fumed

They all laughed as Tagiru yelled at Yuu, after all it was true. Both Gumdramon and Tagiru were two peas in a pod.

"Anyway, maybe Gumdramon should return to Tagiru's Xros Loader till he wakes up." Taiki suggested

"No!" Shoutmon answered a little too quickly. "I-I mean, If it's alright with you, Tagiru, I'll watch him for now. I-I need to talk to him about something once he wakes up." Shoutmon slightly stuttered, a light blush spreading across his face. He was fumbling over his words trying to make up for his too quick answer.

"Oh? Yeah sure, it's fine with me. Let's just hurry and go to the Shinobi Zone! I want to try the DigiNoir there." Tagiru beamed

"Alright, hold your horses." Shoutmon said before turning to Lunamon. "We can talk some other time, alright Lunamon?"

"That's fine." Lunamon nodded "You have other stuff to do, we can always talk when you have free time."

"Of course. Anyway I'll see you later Lunamon." Shoutmon smiled before walking over to Taiki, entering his Xros Loader along with Gumdramon. Cutemon following suit as he entered the Xros Loader after waving to Lunamon

"Bye, everyone!" Lunamon waved as the group left

Opening a portal to the Shinobi Zone, the 5 humans then traveled over to the zone, landing just right outside the village as they entered. Once there, Shoutmon piped up to ask Taiki to let them out of the Xros Loader.

"Hey Taiki, let us out!" Shoutmon exclaimed

"Right, reload." Taiki nodded as he reloaded Shoutmon, Gumdramon, and Cutemon out

"Let's go get some DigiNoir! The Shinobi Zone always has the best DigiNoir!" Cutemon cheered as he started running into the village.

"Wait for us, Cutemon!" Akari called out as she followed after the small pink Digimon

"You guys go on ahead, Im going to wait until Gumdramon wakes up." Shoutmon suggested, looking at the purple dragon he was carrying on his back.

This took Taiki by surprise a bit. Sure since Shoutmon became King he obviously didn't eat as much like he used to, but he usually never refused DigiNoir when offered it.

"Are you sure, Shoutmon?" Taiki asked, looking at his partner

"Yeah, just make sure to save us some DigiNoir too." Shoutmon answered with a nod

"Alright, we'll see you in a bit then. Be careful to not get in any trouble." Taiki warned

"Kind of hard not to when one of the two of us is the wild child. Trouble is always bound to happen somehow." Shoutmon laughed

"Well you're not wrong, just try to stay out of trouble. I'll be sure to save you guys some DigiNoir." Taiki said before running off to catch up with the others

Watching Taiki disappear into the village to catch up with the others, Shoutmon then found a nearby tree as he sat in the shade of the tree. He then moved Gumdramon from his back and placed him on the ground next to him. The next thing Shoutmon knew, he was petting the smaller dragon's head. He had to admit, when Gumdramon wasn't causing trouble and just peacefully resting, he actually looked kind of cute. Smiling, Shoutmon continued petting Gumdramon's head, though it didn't take long for him to realize what he was doing. Feeling the heat rise to his face again, he stopped petting Gumdramon's head as he shook his own. What the hell was he thinking? Thinking Gumdramon actually looked cute? He had to be going crazy. He could feel his heart racing slightly. He couldn't possibly have feelings for the purple dragon, could he?

Lost in his own thoughts, Shoutmon's heart skipped a beat when Gumdramon began to stir beside him, finally waking up.

"Ow my head...What happened?" Gumdramon asked as he sat up

"You ran into one of the mountains in the disc zone and fell unconscious." Shoutmon explained "After that I carried you back and we then headed over to the Shinobi Zone, which is where we are now."

"Ousama!" Gumdramon exclaimed, backing away slightly realizing he was right next to Shoutmon even after trying to get away from him earlier.

"Is your head alright? You did run straight into a mountain after all." Shoutmon asked placing his hand on Gumdramon's head

As soon as Shoutmon placed his hand on his head, Gumdramon could feel his heart racing again. Shoutmon was actually worried if he got seriously hurt or not? Sure that was normal for Shoutmon to worry about others but Gumdramon didn't know why this felt...different. Realizing he hadn't answered, Gumdramon blushed and pushed Shoutmon's hand away.

"Y-Yeah im fine! Don't need to worry about me, Ousama!" Gumdramon grinned trying to ignore the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears

"If you say so." Shoutmon nodded "I also have another question to ask you."

"Hm? What?" Gumdramon tilted his head slightly

"Why are you jealous of Lunamon?"

The purple digimon froze, his face turning redder, as he stammered out in a protest "W-What are you talking about? I-I'm not jealous of her!"

"Gumdramon, I literally heard you yelling at Cutemon earlier..." Shoutmon sighed "Just tell me the truth, it's obvious something is bothering you."

Looking away from Shoutmon, Gumdramon frowned as he looked down at the ground. Meanwhile, over in the Monitamon village, Taiki and the others have finally gotten some DigiNoir to snack on as Taiki sighed.

"I'm kind of worried about Shoutmon, he usually never refuses to eat DigiNoir." Taiki said

"He's just worried about Gumdramon probably. Isn't Gumdramon kind of like a little brother to him? It's not that surprising that he's worried." Akari insisted

"Yeah! They should be fine, they'll probably be here any minute." Tagiru agreed

"No, I think it's something different, earlier Gumdramon was acting weird too. I think he was jealous of Lunamon or something. Then he ran off when Shoutmon came over to talk to him after he yelled at me." Cutemon recalled to the group

"Well, what ever it is I hopefully they can resolve it." Taiki said while munching on more of his DigiNoir

As the others continued to snack and chat, Cutemon was curious as to what could be taking Shoutmon and Gumdramon so long. Making sure the others were distracted he slipped off back in the direction outside the village. Back over to where Shoutmon and Gumdramon were, Shoutmon was still trying to get Gumdramon to tell him what was bothering him so much without much luck. As a last resort, Shoutmon put on the puppy-eyed look.

"Oh come on Gumdramon, it's not like the world is going to end if you at least admit you're jealous. Plus I want to eat DigiNoir soon." Shoutmon whined

"Why the puppy dog look...?" Gumdramon thought as he felt his heart racing faster, Shoutmon actually looked cute with that look of his face. Gumdramon cursed to himself for falling for that look, but he couldn't stay here forever. Plus he was starting to get hungry as well. Looking away from the red dragon, he finally answered.

"F-Fine, maybe i'm jealous of Lunamon...a little bit." Gumdramon stammered

"And why are you jealous of her?" Shoutmon pushed on a bit further

"It's...I-I don't know..." Gumdramon just shrugged

"Just tell me later, Gummy. Let's just go get some DigiNoir before Tagiru eats it all." Shoutmon suggested

Both of them froze for a moment as a bright red blush spread across Shoutmon's face. He didn't know why he called Gumdramon, Gummy, it just happened to slip out. Gumdramon blushed as well, feeling his heart pounding. Shoutmon gave him a nickname, a cute one at that. Gummy...it sounded like a candy that could be found in the Sweets Zone.

"A-Anyway let's go!" Shoutmon stammered before turning and heading in the direction of the village

"Right! Okay.." Gumdramon nodded following behind Shoutmon, thinking to himself. He really wanted to know if Shoutmon liked Lunamon "that" way.

He knew he had to ask now or he'd never get his answer. Reaching out, he grabbed Shoutmon's hand and tugged him back to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling the tug on his hand, Shoutmon looked back at the small purple dragon Digimon.

"H-Hey Ousama, can I ask you something?" Gumdramon questioned, a light blush rising to his face

"Yeah, sure. What is it Gumdramon?" Shoutmon nodded

"Do...Do you like Lunamon? I don't mean as friends, I mean more than f-friends?" Gumdramon asked shifting his gaze elsewhere.

Taking a deep breath after asking, Gumdramon awaited the answer. He could feel his face burning and heart pounding. It was only a few seconds but that few seconds of silence felt like and eternity to him.

"N-No, of course not! Lunamon and I are just friends. I only like her as a friend." Shoutmon answered

Gumdramon let out a quiet sigh of relief to hear Shoutmon's answer. Shoutmon, not letting go of Gumdramon's hand, knelt down to Gumdramon's level.

"Is that why you were jealous, you thought I liked Lunamon?" Shoutmon asked

"W-Well it's...maybe..." The purple dragon stuttered, looking anywhere but at Shoutmon. His face burning redder.

In a moment of silence, the realization kicked in for Shoutmon. It was clearly obvious that Gumdramon liked him. Why else would he be jealous? Shoutmon could feel the heat rising in his own face as he stood upright and cleared his throat to break the silence.

"You don't have to be jealous, Gumm-Gumdramon. Like I said, I only like her as a friend." Shoutmon said before quickly correcting himself, realizing that he let that nickname slip again. He mentally cursed at himself as his face grew hotter.

"I'd never thought i'd see a day where you would be flustered." Gumdramon smirked, mostly he was trying to change the subject but also was trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"Shut up!" Shoutmon fumed out of embarrassment, turning away from the purple dragon

Gumdramon snickered as Shoutmon proceeded to pout after turning away. Honestly, to see that even as the king, Shoutmon still had a slight childish side to him; Gumdramon thought it was cute.

"You can't pout forever, Ousama." Gumdramon taunted

Shoutmon didn't seem to be budging and it didn't seem like he was going to no matter how much the purple dragon taunted. Though Gumdramon was not about to give up that easily, he had an idea come to mind. Tackling Shoutmon to the ground, Gumdramon began tickling the red dragon on his V-Shaped head. He may or may not have heard that Shoutmon was ticklish there from someone, he didn't remember, so he might as well test it out. Before Shoutmon could even question what the hell the purple dragon was doing, he broke out into a fit of giggles and laughter.

"G-Gumdramon...cutitout!" Shoutmon said between his laughter

"No way, Ousama!" Gumdramon denied, laughing himself, as he continued tickling the digimon

"Seriously...pff...stop!" Shoutmon exclaimed as he tried pushing the smaller dragon off of him

Finally stopping, the purple dragon got off of Shoutmon, letting him catch his breath. Sitting up, Shoutmon caught his breath as he looked over at the purple dragon.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I may or may not have heard that you we're ticklish on your head, I just wanted to see if it was true or not. Looks like it was." Gumdramon shrugged with a smirk

"Tsh..."Shoutmon huffed "Let's just go before the others get worried." Shoutmon said as he stood up

"Let them worry, we're not in any danger anyway."

"You really are a wild child..." Shoutmon rolled his eyes

"The number one and only wild child." Gumdramon grinned as he boasted about himself

"More like the number one troublemaker." Shoutmon smirked

"Hey!" Gumdramon frowned, crossing his arms

"You and Tagiru really are two peas in a pod." Shoutmon chuckled, offering his hand to help the purple dragon up

Taking Shoutmon's hand, Gumdramon stood up, though he didn't let go of Shoutmon's hand just yet. Now that Gumdramon knew for sure that Shoutmon didn't like Lunamon "that" way, he figured now would be his chance to finally tell Shoutmon.

"H-Hey, Ousama..." Gumdramon started, he could feel his face starting to turn red again

"Yeah, what is it Gummy?" Shoutmon asked, not even bothering to correct himself over the nickname this time.

"I-I...I just wanted..." Gumdramon stuttered, he couldn't form what he wanted to say out; His face turned redder out of embarrassment as he mentally cursed at himself.

Shoutmon could tell that Gumdramon was nervous about what he was trying to say.

"It's alright, Gumdramon just take a deep breath and calm down." Shoutmon suggested

Taking Shoutmon's advice, Gumdramon took a deep breath before trying again, though he continued to fumble over his words.

"Agh damn it!" Gumdramon cursed, and before Shoutmon could say or react to anything the purple dragon reached up and grabbed Shoutmon's face. Standing on his tip toes, Gumdramon licked Shoutmon's mouth, kissing him.

Shoutmon blushed furiously as his eyes widened, he wasn't definitely not expecting Gumdramon to kiss him. He didn't stop the purple dragon, in fact he returned the kiss. Unknowing to the both of them, Cutemon was watching them from behind a tree nearby.

"I knew they were acting weird, but I never expected something like this." Cutemon whispered to himself

Breaking the kiss, the purple dragon pulled away from Shoutmon to catch his breath. Both of their faces were bright red.

"I...I-I love you, Ousama!" Gumdramon, finally, stuttered out

"You can just call me Shoutmon, if you want." Shoutmon said

"Oh...well then...I love you, S-Shoutmon." Gumdramon smiled, it was strange just calling Shoutmon...well Shoutmon. He had gotten so used to calling him Ousama.

"I love you too, Gummy." Shoutmon smiled as well, placing his hand on the purple dragon's head.

Taking his chance, Cutemon moved from behind the tree and walked up behind the two Digimon.

"Now I know why you two were acting so strange." Cutemon smirked

"Cutemon!" Both Shoutmon and Gumdramon exclaimed, turning towards the small pink digimon, as they both blushed furiously.

"How long have you been here?!" Gumdramon asked

"And how much did y-you hear?" Shoutmon also asked

"Hmm~" Cutemon giggled "Pretty much everything, seen everything too. I was right, Gumdramon was totally jealous of Lunamon." Cutemon answered as Gumdramon looked away

"You can not tell anyone about this Cutemon. Not even mention it to Akari ." Shoutmon sternly said

"Don't worry I won't say anything. I'd be more worried about giving it away yourselves." Cutemon smirked again

"What are you talking about?" Gumdramon questioned

"Did you forget that we're in the Shinobi Zone? There are Monitamons all over the place that could have secretly recorded you." Cutemon explained

"Damn it, I didn't think about that..." Shoutmon cursed to himself

"I'm going back, you should hurry up I think Taiki is starting to get worried." Cutemon said as he then turned and began walking back towards the village.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming." Gumdramon said

Stopping, Cutemon looked back at the two digimon. "Oh yeah, one more thing. You two do realize you're still holding hands right?"

As soon as that was said, both Gumdramon and Shoutmon faces heated up once more as they let go of each other's hand, looking away from each other.

"Come on lovebirds! I know you're probably hungry and there's no promises that the others didn't eat all the DigiNoir." Cutemon giggled before running off, Shoutmon and Gumdramon following behind the pink digimon.


	4. Chapter 4

Following behind Cutemon, Shoutmon and Gumdramon finally started making their way back to the village where the others were.

"You know, I have to agree with Gumdramon. I've never seen you so flustered over anything, Shoutmon." Cutemon giggled

Shoutmon just let out a huff in response, feeling the heat rise into his face once more.

"Oh yeah! By the way, Gummy is such a cute nickname for you Gumdramon." Cutemon added

"Don't you even think about calling me Gummy!" Gumdramon exclaimed, Cutemon was really starting to push his buttons.

Cutemon was obviously having a little too much fun riling the two digimon up over this.

"What? Only Shoutmon can call you by that nickname?" Cutemon asked, though he knew what the answer would be, as Gumdramon nodded in response

Walking in silence for the next few moments, Gumdramon did become a bit curious as to how Shoutmon even came up with the nickname for him in the first place. Guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Ousa-I mean...Shoutmon, how did you come with that nickname anyway?" The purple digimon asked, correcting himself. It was going to take a bit of getting used to calling Shoutmon "Shoutmon".

"I don't know, it just kind of was the first thing that came to mind." Shoutmon answered as he shrugged

"Well, aren't you going to give him one, Gumdramon?" Cutemon suddenly asked

"Huh?" Gumdramon questioned, slightly confused from the pink Digimon's question

"Are you going to give Shoutmon a nickname too?"Cutemon asked again

"O-Oh...I guess I could." Gumdramon answered before taking a moment to think of a nickname he could give Shoutmon. "Well...the first thing that came to mind is, Shouto. What do you think, Ousama?" Gumdramon looked over at the red Digimon

"Shouto...I like it." Shoutmon answered as he smiled

"Shouto and Gummy sittin in a tree~" Cutemon teased with a smirk, seeing both Shoutmon and Gumdramon's faces turn red.

"Shut up, Cutemon!" Gumdramon fumed, glaring at the small pink digimon

Again, Cutemon was really, really starting to push it. Not saying anything more, Cutemon just continued his way back to the others with the two embarrassed Digimon in tow. Finally, the three Digimon made it back to the others as Cutemon ran back over.

"I found Shoutmon and Gumdramon, Taiki!" Cutemon exclaimed

"What took you guys so long? Any longer we would have had to come looking for you." Tagiru asked

"I just dozed off while waiting for Gumdramon to wake up I guess." Shoutmon lied as he shrugged

"And Gumdramon didn't think about waking you up once he did?" Taiki questioned

"I-I decided to let him rest, he's been working all morning after all. Cutemon eventually found us though, right Cutemon?" Gumdramon stammered nervously, looking over at the pink Digimon

"Actually-" As he was about to speak he could see the menacing glare from both Shoutmon and Gumdramon. "Y-Yeah that's right, I found them and woke up Shoutmon." Cutemon answered with a fake smile. He had never lied before, but he wasn't going to risk his life over it.

"Anyway, I don't know about you guys but, I'm hungry. You did save us some Diginoir, right?" Shoutmon asked, trying to change the subject.

Yuu, however, could tell something was up between the three Digimon.

"Of course. Though it's been a while since i've even heard you say you were hungry." Taiki laughed, handing Shoutmon two boxes of DigiNoir for him and Gumdramon

"Just because I don't say it doesn't mean im not ever hungry." Shoutmon laughed as well, taking the DigiNoir box as he then went over to Gumdramon and handed him the box

"Thanks...Shouto." Gumdramon thanked him aloud while whispering his nickname for Shoutmon as he took the box.

"No problem...Gummy." Shoutmon said in return also whispering the nickname he had for Gumdamon as he smiled

The two Digimon then sat next to each other nearby as they began eating their DigiNoir. As they ate, Yuu watched them with a slightly suspicioun as he went over to Taiki.

"Hey Taiki, do you get the feeling that they were lying about the whole reason they took so long to get here? Cutemon was definetly lying, I could tell from the look on his face." Yuu whispered to Taiki

"Hm, yeah but if it was that important I'm sure one of them would tell us." Taiki whispered back looking over at Shoutmon and Gumdramon

"I wonder what happened." Akari whispered as well

"Maybe we can get some information out of Cutemon later." Yuu said

"I bet I can eat more DigiNoir than you Ousama!" The three humans whispering suddenly heard the purple Digimon exclaim

"Really? I bet you couldn't even if you tried." Shoutmon retaliated with a smirk

"Bring it on, Ousama!" Gumdramon smirked as well

"Fine, first one to barf loses." Shoutmon agreeded

Taiki couldn't help but smile and shake his head, even if things had changed, Shoutmon was still Shoutmon. Of course, as a result of over eating, the two Digimon ended up passing out and falling asleep soon after they finished all the DigiNoir they ate. Akari and Yuu then took this chance to try and ask Cutemon about what had happened.

"Hey Cutemon, come here for a minute." Yuu called out to the pink Digimon

Hearing that Yuu wanted him he went over to where Yuu and Akari were

"What is it, Yuu?" Cutemon asked

"I just wanted to know what really happened between Shoutmon and Gumdramon."

"We already told you, I just found them and woke up Shoutmon from his nap." Cutemon quickly responded with a nervous sweat

"We know you're lying, Cutemon. What happened to where you can't tell any of us?" Yuu questioned

"Yeah, it can't be that bad." Akari added in

Cutemon gulped, on one hand he wanted to tell them, but at the same time he basically promised Shoutmon and Gumdramon he wouldn't tell what he had witnessed.

"I can't tell you...I told them I wouldn't tell you guys." Cutemon said shaking his head

"We won't say a word about it, and if they find out that we know we'll just tell them we figured it out for themselves." Akari grinned

"Fine...Okay so Shoutmon and Gumdramon..." Cutemon nodded before whispering to Yuu and Akari, telling them everything that he had seen and heard.

"Seriously, Cutemon?!" Akari exclaimed

"Yup, they even gave each other nicknames too. Gumdramon's is Gummy and Shoutmon's is Shouto. Though they got mad at me when I called them by their nicknames, but I'll admit it was funny seeing their faces turn all red. I never seen Shoutmon that flustered before." Cutemon nodded as he explained

"No wonder they didn't want anyone to know." Yuu said

"Just don't tell them I told you, they'd kill me for sure." Cutemon requested

"We won't say a word, right Yuu?" Akari said looking over at the blonde haired boy

"Right." Yuu answered with a nod "We'll just let Taiki and Tagiru find out on their own."

"Mhm." Akari grinned as she patted Cutemon on the head

Cutemon nodded slightly, looking over at the two peacefully sleeping Digimon that were laying side by side. He had no doubt that they wouldn't say anything, but he hoped that Akari and Yuu would keep their promise.


	5. Chapter 5

A little while later, after about an hour had passed, Gumdramon had woken up. Stretching a bit, the purple Digimon looked over at Shoutmon, who, of course, was still fast asleep beside him.

"Who knew he could look so cute when he's asleep." Gumdramon thought to himself

The purple dragon's thoughts were then interrupted as he heard Shoutmon mumbling while he slept. Gumdramon felt his face heat up again when he heard Shoutmon saying that ridiculously cute nickname, Gummy. Taking a look around him, Gumdramon could see the rest of the team chit chatting among each other, not paying any attention to him or Shoutmon. When he was sure no one was looking in their general direction, Gumdramon leaned closer to Shoutmon as he licked the red dragon's cheek.

It didn't take long after that Shoutmon woke up to Gumdramon basically kissing his cheek. Shoutmon could feel the warmth in his face quickly building as he blushed. What if the others saw them?!

"Gummyy someone's gonna see us." Shoutmon whined quietly to not alert the others

"Calm down Shouto, I made sure no one saw me." Gumdramon said before a smirk crossed his face "I never head you whine about anything before, it's kind of cute."

Shoutmon could feel his face flushing even more, two could play at that game. Taking a quick glance to make sure the others weren't looking in their direction, Shoutmon then grabbed onto Gumdramon's red vest as he pulled the purple dragon in for a kiss. Eyes widening in surprise, Gumdramon wasn't expecting the sudden kiss but quickly melted into it. Pulling away from the kiss moments later, Shoutmon smirked.

"Shoutooo what was that for?" Gumdramon asked in a whiney tone

"Who's the one whining now, Gummy?" Shoutmon snickered as the purple dragon frowned, trying to hide the very visible blush on his face

"Shut it!" Gumdramon pouted

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Shoutmon teasingly asked, a smirk crossing his face again

"I...I'll tell everyone we're together now." Gumdramon quickly blurted out

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Gumdramon smirked "Hey e-!" Gumdramon began to shout out, but Shoutmon quickly covered his mouth to keep him from saying anything more.

"Don't you even think about it, Gummy." Shoutmon said as the purple dragon moved Shoutmon's hand to speak

"I'm just messing with you, Shouto. Did you really expect me to just blurt it out to everyone?" Gumdramon laughed

Before Shoutmon could even respond, another voice was heard behind them both. "You two really are cute together."

Quickly looking behind them, the two Digimon saw Cutemon standing there, smirking. In an instant both Shoutmon and Gumdramon blushed furiously, not making eye contact with the pink Digimon.

"Why don't you just announce that even louder to the whole Shinobi Zone?" Gumdramon said sarcastically, glaring at Cutemon

"Don't give him an ideas." Shoutmon said

Unknowing to all three Digimon, Akari and Yuu were watching in secret from afar but still close enough to see and hear everything. Though their cover was blown as soon as Akari accidentally spoke aloud.

"Awwww! Cutemon was right, they are so cute together!" Akari squealed

"Be quiet, they'll hear you Akari." Yuu hissed

Yuu tried to quiet Akari down, but it was already too late. As soon as they all heard Akari's voice the three digimon looked in the their direction.

"A-Akari!" Shoutmon shouted

"Y-Yuu!" Gumdramon shouted as well

"Oh no..." Cutemon whispered to himself, he knew he shouldn't have told Yuu and Akari.

"How...How long have you two been there?" Shoutmon asked. He could feel his face burning redder

"Long enough to know that you're really cute together." Akari giggled

"How did you...Cutemon!" Shoutmon shouted, glancing over at the pink Digimon who just smiled sheepishly before taking off running into the forest

"All right that does it! Get over here you little..." Gumdramon growled, hopping up to chase after the pink Digimon

Seeing Gumdramon running off to chase after Cutemon, Shoutmon got up himself.

"I better go after them." Shoutmon sighed

"Wait, before you go after them Shoutmon. I just wanted to tell you that this is our fault. Yuu and I forced Cutemon to tell us what was going on between you two." Akari explained

"Yeah, we shouldn't have pried into your business. Sorry Shoutmon." Yuu apologized

"It's fine, now if you'll excuse me I should really go after them." Shoutmon said before taking off into the forest to find the two Digimon.

Not too far ahead, Gumdramon continued his pursuit in chasing Cutemon as the manuvered through the trees in the forest. Not even noticing it Cutemon, luckily, ran over a whole that was in the ground as he made his way deeper into the forest disappearing from the purple digimon's sight. Unfortunately for Gumdramon he ended up stepping and tripping over the hole in the ground. Getting up, Gumdramon felt instant pain shooting through his foot.

"Ouch! Damn it...I almost had him!" Gumdramon cursed as he attempted to move once more as he hissed in pain as he sat there holding back his tears, there was no way he was going to cry. Shoutmon eventually caught up a couple moments later to find Gumdramon on the ground as he ran over to the purple dragon.

"Gummy!" Shoutmon exclaimed as he ran over to the purple dragon

"S-Shouto..." Gumdramon turned his head, but not before quickly wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes, to look at Shoutmon

"Are you okay, Gummy?" Shoutmon asked with concern

"Does it look like im okay to you?" Gumdramon answered with another question in an unintentional angered tone. Realizing how he sounded he quickly apologized. "S-Sorry Shouto, I didn't mean to say it like that..."

"It's alright, just tell me what happened." Shoutmon reassured the purple dragon

"I was chasing Cutemon, and I guess I didn't see that stupid hole in the ground so I ended up falling. I think I sprained my ankle or something." Gumdramon explained

"So you don't think you can stand right now?" Shoutmon asked as Gumdramon shook his head in response, tears forming in the purple dragon's eyes once again.

"No...All of this wouldn't have happened if Cutemon just kept his-" Gumdramon grumbled as he was cut off by Shoutmon before he could finish

"It's not Cutemon's fault." Shoutmon cut in as Gumdramon looked at him with a shocked yet confused look

"What do you mean 'it isn't his fault'? He's the one who told them."

"Yeah he told them, but Yuu and Akari basically forced him to tell them." Shoutmon explained

Not far away, Cutemon had stopped in his tracks. Usually Gumdramon would have caught him by this point and he was slightly worried about the purple dragon. Though he suddenly remembered that while he didn't look back he did hear the sound of someone falling to the ground. Backtracking, Cutemon went to investigate where he last saw Gumdramon only to see both Shoutmon and Gumdramon. Wait was Gumdramon crying? That was new.

"Well we should find Cutemon and get back to the others before they get worried. Here, I'll carry you for now." Shoutmon said as he picked up the purple dragon to carry him on his back

"Thanks Shouto." Gumdramon grinned as he held onto the red dragon

"You don't have to look for me...i'm right here." Cutemon suddenly said as he came out from behind a tree that he was watching them from behind

"There you are. Are you alright Cutemon?" Shoutmon asked as the pink Digimon nodded

"Hey Cutemon...sorry for blaming you for telling Yuu and Akari. Shouto told me what happened." Gumdramon

"No i'm sorry, you got hurt because of me..." Cutemon frowned

"It's not that bad, probably just sprained my ankle." Gumdramon reassured the pink Digimon

Not saying a word, Cutemon, walked over to Shoutmon as he used his healing on Gumdramon's ankle.

"Is that better?" Cutemon asked

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Cutemon, now Shouto doesn't have to carry me around." Gumdramon thanked the pink Digimon.

"I don't mind carrying you around, Gummy. Anyway we should get back before the others get worried." Shoutmon said

As Shoutmon, who was still carrying Gumdramon, began walking back out of the forest with Cutemon following close by, Gumdramon smirked as he reached to tickle Shoutmon's v-shaped head causing the red dragon to giggle a bit.

"Gummy cut it out." Shoutmon said trying his best not to laugh

"Awww Shoutoo, why not? It's fun making you laugh." Gumdramon whined, teasingly as he tickled Shoutmon's head again.

"Shouto and Gummy sitting in a tree~" Cutemon teased with that stupid tune again causing the two digimon to blush

"Cut it out, Cutemon!" Gumdramon exclaimed though that didn't stop the pink Digimon

"Shouto and Gummy sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-" Cutemon persisted

"Cutemon, seriously cut it out." Shoutmon said

"If you sing that one more time..." Gumdramon threatened glaring at Cutemon

"Gummy and Shouto sittin-" Cutemon started to sing again, giggling happily, but was cut off by Gumdramon

"Alright that's it! You're going to get it!" Gumdramon exclaimed, leaping from Shoutmon's back to chase Cutemon again

Seeing the purple dragon running towards him, Cutemon took off running out of the forest back in the direction of the village. Gumdramon, of course, continued to chase after the pink Digimon. Shaking his head and laughing, Shoutmon followed after the two Digimon.


End file.
